Autumn Leaves
by SpamLord
Summary: Kyle tripping in the hallways leads to some interesting events... Present for my friends, as well as some important announcements. Slash, KyleCartman, oneshot.


First off, sorry I haven't posted in a while. My computer broke, so I couldn't write any stories.

Second, this is gonna be my last story. Having to convert each one to a format suitable for this site is just a huge pain. Anyone who actually enjoys my writing, don't worry. I'll still be posting all my new material at my deviantART (spamlord dot deviantart dot com).

Third, I got an anonymous review on Kitty from "Hannibal the Cannibal", essentially saying I need a story with more of a plot. I have one of those. It's called Addiction, it's a chaptered fic, and it can be found at my dA page. Normally I wouldn't post this in a story, but they left no email address, so, I have to put it here.

And finally, the story.Title: Autumn Leaves  
Rating: G-PG. Depends on how you interpret the ending. ;)  
Author: James/Spamlord  
Warnings: Slash (a boy is in love with a boy o noez). Don't like it, don't read it.  
Pairing: Kyle/Cartman  
Comments: This is my birthday present for several people, due to computer problems.

ENJOY.

* * *

I walked silently through the hallways, weaving easily through the droves of screaming kids. Being a skinny Jew has its advantages. I was almost out the doors, when I felt my foot catch on something. I tripped, but managed to break my fall with my elbows. I felt a sharp pain course through my arms, and I winced. All of a sudden, I heard one of the loudest noises I'd ever heard in my life. 

"WHO DID IT?" a voice bellowed from behind me. I lifted myself up slowly, and turned to see Cartman. His fists were clenched, and everyone was staring at him. The whole area was silent. Nobody dared to move. "WELL?"

"Chill out Cartman," a voice from the back of the crowd said. Stan stepped forward, and picked up an apple from the floor. "He tripped on this, dumbass." I heard a small wave of chuckles from the crowd, and I could see Cartman turning beet red. He was literally shaking… and then he ran for it. He pushed Stan out of the way, along with anyone else who tried to stop him. After he was gone, Stan walked over to me. "What an asshole, huh Kyle?" he laughed. But for once… I didn't really find it funny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's all I could think as I was running aimlessly through the hallways. I don't know where I was going. I just had to get away from the laughing crowds, from Stan, from… Kyle. Kyle had been invading my thoughts for a while now. I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't get him out of my mind. The pieces just didn't fit. Me. Eric Cartman. In love with a Jew. Yeah, I could go the easy way and live in denial. But that's not me anymore. I remember when I really admitted I was fat. Then I was able to lose a good chunk of the weight. Being fat and liking a boy aren't too far apart after all. I laughed at my own joke. Pitiful, but there was nobody else around to hear it. I looked around, and I was in the west wing of the school. I looked at my watch, and realized I'd been running around for 10 minutes. I wonder why nobody tried to stop me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home, I felt like playing DDR. I don't know why, but I do my best thinking when I'm playing DDR. When there's a beat flowing through me, my mind is clear. I started to step back and forth, and my mind turned to Cartman. Why did he suddenly get so mad? My first instinct was… love. But that didn't make sense. I got to work thinking of a better explanation…

An hour and a half and about 50 songs later, I had… nothing. It was infuriating. I was Kyle Broflovski. The smart one. And yet I could think of no reason for Cartman's behaviour, except love. It was pathetic. I saved my game and shut it off in frustration. He was so enigmatic. Nobody ever knew what was really going on with him… It was mysteriously attractive, for lack of a better word. People think if you can't get to know someone as friends, you should take the next step. I rubbed my forehead. I was starting to get a headache. I decided to talk to him at school tomorrow, and went downstairs to get something to drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The autumn leaves softly crunched beneath my shoes as I walked up the front steps to the school. I opened the door, and saw Kyle casually chatting with Tweek in the middle of the foyer. Almost as if he was expecting someone to arrive, and wanted to be ready to catch them. I kind of knew it was coming, but I was still nervous. He saw me, and said something to Tweek, who ran away screaming about aliens. Poor kid. Kyle walked over to me, smiling.

"Hey Eric!" he exclaimed. If it were anyone else, I would have kicked their ass for calling me Eric, but this was Kyle.

"Hi Kyle," I said, trying to keep my breathing normal.

"Could we find somewhere a little less… full of people? I wanted to talk," he said, fiddling with a loose lock of hair sticking out from under his hat. I nodded, and exited the school. He followed me out behind the school, and I led him on a winding path to a small clearing.

"Well, it's not much, but nobody's gonna find it. I used to stay here when I needed to hide from people, and it hasn't been found once the whole time," I said proudly. I really loved this little place. I sat down on a rock, and Kyle did the same.

"So… do you want me to start with the stupid small talk or get to the point?" he said frankly.

"Let's go with the second one, considering school starts in 10 minutes."

"Well… why did you get so mad over me tripping yesterday?" he asked.

"Do you want me to lie and make things less awkward, or tell the truth?" I asked, imitating him. He laughed, and it rang softly through the clearing. The sound was heavenly.

"Let's go with the second one," he said, trying to imitate me. It was so bad it was funny.

"Well, I think it's because… I love you." I was never too good with subtleties. "It's not like I plan to yell at people about stuff. I couldn't control myself, and it just… happened," I said truthfully. Kyle closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. He slowly got up, walked over to me, and sat down on the rock beside me. Good thing he's skinny, cause there honestly isn't much room here. He turned towards me, and his sea green eyes shimmered in the sunlight filtering in through the trees. He quickly leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and then pulled away blushing. I wrapped my arms around him, and he giggled softly. As for what happened after that… Let's just say we didn't exactly get to class on time…

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, flames are laughed at by me and my friends.  



End file.
